


Too Late For Goodbyes

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Fluff, POV Miya Atsumu, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: Atsumu has placed an end to his and Kiyoomi toxic relationship
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 6
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	Too Late For Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in the sakuatsu angst week cuz I hate myself yes.

“Hey, omi… let’s just end this,” I say, taking out the promise ring from my ring finger and placing it on the table. It felt painfully free as if I was suddenly pulled out from this mess. Our relationship was chaotic, toxic, messy and the only thing I can say to describe this it’s just like a train wreck. Both of us were never happy in the relationship but I blindly held on to the relationship even though deep down inside I know that you have stopped loving me. We used to be so in love. What happened exactly? What happened to the happiness we had? How did things change? Was it my fault? Should I have done better? Many thoughts ran through my mind as you looked at me, unamused by this “proposal”. “What on earth are you going on about Miya Atsumu?” you say, almost in a mocking tone. “Nothing, let’s just end this relationship for the best of the two of us,” I say, exhaling the last bit of oxygen left in my lungs as flashbacks came back to my mind while you were trying to disagree with the breakup with me. 

It all started last month, you didn’t come back home for a whole day. I was worried and I kept calling you. But when you came back in the morning, you were drunk and as I tried to help you, I can’t help but notice the faint smell of women’s perfume and the lipstick stain on the collar of your shirt. I kept quiet, thinking that it was just a one-off thing and you would never cheat on me. At least that’s what I thought. You start to come home later and you get pissed whenever I asked you where you were heading towards. I kept lying to myself time and time again, thinking that our relationship is going to be okay as long as I pretended to not know what you were doing. However, lying to myself didn’t help. Osamu called me to come over to a place immediately. I arrived in a rush, thinking something had happened but what appeared in front of my eyes was you with a girl. You were actually smiling with her and you seemed way happier with her compared to me. “This bitch. I’m gonna punch his face.” “samu no… it’s not gonna be worth it…” I trailed off. Osamu brought me into a hug as I cried like a big baby. Disappointment, hurt and anger are in my body. I didn’t go back home that day. Once I came back home, you glared at me before telling me you have an extra work shift. That was when I had enough. I’m sick and tired of our relationship and I hate the fact that I have to lie to myself time and time again after every time I see you come back home.

“Enough sakusa.” I cut him off. “I much rather prefer if we stop being an asshole to each other.” I managed to laugh it off when I realised it was so dumb of me to keep giving him a second chance. “Yer surprise me every time and I don’t know what to expect from you anymore.” I stood up from the chair before saying, “Oh, I’ll clear my things as soon as possible so don’t worry about it.” you stood up after me, hugging me tightly while trying to apologise as I feel the colour drained from your face. I pushed you back harshly as tears were already rolling down my cheeks. “ you’re unbelievable sakusa. You can stop pretending already. Both of us know that there isn’t any spark between us anymore. There isn’t us in the first place. I was just foolish to believe that things would actually work out if I just stayed quiet.” I ran out of the house hurrying as I cried even harder.

Both of them have never cried any harder ever since that day.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's done for day 1！  
> My social media:  
> Instagram: @yukixteya  
> Twitter: @yukixteya  
> Wattpad: @yukixteya


End file.
